Fireflies
by macadoodles
Summary: Woody's having a hard time sleeping. Apparently he's not the only one. Woody   Dolly oneshot! Based on the Owl City song "Fireflies."


**So here's my second Dolly + Woody story, I own nothing, as usual. Anything in italics is from Fireflies. The song 'Fireflies' belongs to Owl City and everything from Toy Story belongs to Pixar. ENJOY THE FLUFFINESS! **

_You would not believe your eyes  
__If ten million fireflies  
__Lit up the world as I fell asleep_

Woody was lying, almost still in Bonnie's bed, staring at her ceiling covered with glow-in-the-dark stars, moons, and fireflies. Nearly everyone else was in their inanimate mode, and Bonnie was sleeping softly, holding on Totoro as if her life depended on it. The clock on her nightstand read 11:11.

"Make a wish, Woody," he whispered to himself. And so he wished. But Woody couldn't relax. Ever since he had moved to Bonnie's, he felt as if there was a hole in his heart. Something missing. He knew part of it was Andy, part of it was Bo, part of it was everything that had happened to him the past twenty years. Seriously, he had experienced things that he knew Bonnie's toys would never see. Speaking of Bonnie's toys...

Woody saw a doll-shaped shadow on the ground get up, and walk out Bonnie's bedroom door. He knew he should've left Dolly to whatever she was doing, and not intrude, but curiosity won over manners. Sliding out of the bed, he dropped silently to the floor, tiptoeing out the door. His cowboy boots made quite a bit of noise on the hardwood floor. Woody looked both ways out the door, and saw her moving down the stairs. Following carefully, Dolly stepped into the separate sitting room, and climbed onto the glossy wooden table. The Anderson family had a nice house that was similar to Andy's in size. Woody watched as Dolly turned on the CD player, and pressed the "search" button until she arrived at Track 9. Crossing her legs, she hummed the tune, not noticing Woody standing near the door. He couldn't help it. Woody climbed onto the table too, standing right behind the purple-haired rag doll.

_'Cause they'd fill the open air  
__And leave teardrops everywhere  
__You'd think me rude  
__But I would just stand and stare_

"Hey howdy hey," Woody said quietly. Dolly jumped, and whirled around to stare strangely at the sheriff.

"Hey," she whispered. Dolly turned back towards the boombox, still humming the song that Woody didn't recognize. "_I'd like to make myself believe, that planet Earth turns slowly...it's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep, '__cause everything is never as it seems..._" Dolly sang in a soft voice.

"What does that even mean?" Woody asked. "I don't understand."

Dolly smiled at him. "I like this song, because it's about childhood."

"How?"

"Listen."

_"'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
From ten thousand lightning bugs  
__As they tried to teach me how to dance_

_A foxtrot above my head  
__A sock hop beneath my bed  
__The disco ball is just hanging by a thread_

_I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
__'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep,"_

"I'm sorry, I still don't get it," Woody said sheepishly. Dolly giggled.

"It's about two things, really. One is insomnia, y'know, not being able to sleep?" Woody nodded. "The other is about childhood. Not growing up. _I'd like to make myself believe, that planet Earth turns slowly..._that's what that means. That we'd stay children for a long time..." She looked longingly out the window.

"What's wrong?" Woody asked, concerned. So far, Dolly had been the most helpful toy at Bonnie's, showing everyone around, helping anybody whenever there was trouble. She was just like him.

"I'm scared. I don't want to end up in a bad place when Bonnie grows up. I know it sounds childish, but-"

"No," Woody said firmly. "I've probably scared you from what happened to me, from what happened to all of us. But whatever happens, I'll be here. We'll all stick together." He took one of her felt hands in his plastic one. Her cheeks reddened.

"Y-y-you're s-sure?" Dolly stuttered. Woody grinned.

"Positive."

_"Leave my door open just a crack_  
_'Cause I feel like such an insomniac_  
_Why do I tire of counting sheep_  
_When I'm far too tired to fall asleep_

_To ten million fireflies_  
_I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes_  
_I got misty eyes as they said farewell_

_But I'll know where several are_  
_If my dreams get real bizarre_  
_'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar,"_

"Would-would you like to dance?" Woody asked nervously. Dolly's heart leapt and she nodded. She forced herself to be calm.

"Sure," she said. Woody took her hand, and they danced slowly to the music. Dolly looked up at the sheriff, and he met her gaze. They smiled as Woody twirled Dolly around.

_I'd like to make myself believe_  
_That planet Earth turns slowly_  
_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay_  
_Awake when I'm asleep_  
_'Cause everything is never as it seems_  
_When I fall asleep_

_I'd like to make myself believe_  
_That planet Earth turns slowly_  
_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay_  
_Awake when I'm asleep _  
_'Cause everything is never as it seems_  
_When I fall asleep_

"This sounds weird, but thanks for following me, Woody," Dolly said. The cowboy laughed.

"Anytime," he replied. Personally, he was glad too. Somehow, being with Dolly had helped him, given him the tranquility he needed. He saw her in a new light.

_I'd like to make myself believe_  
_That planet Earth turns slowly_  
_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay_  
_Awake when I'm asleep_  
_Because my dreams are bursting at the seams_

As the two walked back to Bonnie's room, hand in hand, Woody thought to himself, that Dolly had given him his wish.

For love.

**Wow, was that cheesy or what? I hoped you liked it, had a hard time writing an ending. Let me know what you think!  
~macadoodles!**


End file.
